<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sammy's Car by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750696">Sammy's Car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes'>Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Falls AM (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 75, Implied/Referenced Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sammy had been let into the void. No one knew what he was doing how would they find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sammy's Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four months since the third samiversery. Four months since everyone had lost contact with Sammy. Four months since the Sammy and Ben show had become the Ben Arnold show. A show which Ben had half heartedly kept going a he searched for any signs of Sammy.</p>
<p>Sammy was nowhere to be found. Ben tried to get himself to believe he had just lost Sammy to the big city. Believe that Sammy was laying low as he set up his life again. But as the month’s pass doubt crept in as he couldn’t even find a tweet from Sammy. Then on September first the hotline rang.</p>
<p>Ben: Your live on the Ben Arnold show.</p>
<p>Troy: Hey Ben…</p>
<p>Ben: What’s going on troy?</p>
<p>Troy: What does Sammy’s car look like.</p>
<p>Ben: What? You saw it. Is Sammy back.</p>
<p>Troy: I see what might be his car, can you just confirm it with me.</p>
<p>Ben: It’s a blue Prius, has a Sammy and Ben show sticker on the right of the bumper and a mostly gone shotgun Sammy sticker on the left.</p>
<p>Troy: I probably shouldn’t talk about this on air.</p>
<p>Ben: What? No. You can’t just start talking about how Sammy could be in town and then hang up. Is it Sammy’s car or not?</p>
<p>Troy: I think its Sammy’s car.</p>
<p>Ben: Where are you? I’ll put on a best of and head over, come welcome Sammy.</p>
<p>Troy: I don’t think Sammy’s here, the car is covered in dust, there’s a bunch of boxes in the back. It looks like it’s been here since he left.</p>
<p>Ben: No, it can’t have been. He needed that car to leave and I’ve been all around this dam town I would have seen it, someone would have called in seeing it at least. Where the fuck are you.</p>
<p>Troy: Perdition Woods.</p>
<p>Ben: What… no.</p>
<p>Troy: The station got a call about an abandoned car at the perdition woods campground parking lot. I was sent to check it out.</p>
<p>Ben: But he couldn’t. he wouldn’t.</p>
<p>Troy: I’m sorry Ben.</p>
<p>Ben sinks into his chair tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>Ben: Why would he go alone, how could he, oh god.</p>
<p>Soon the Ben Arnold show ended, and Ben’s notebook becomes stacks as the years pass and Ben desperately searches for a way to bring Sammy back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a badly written word vomit but I wanted something like this. If your a better writer and like this idea please make something cool as I really want to read it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>